My Veela angel
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: My first veela fic, enjoy and please review HD slash and a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one "Harry aren't you coming up to the library with Ron and me?" Hermione asked after lunch on Saturday. Harry didn't see why they'd want to go to the library as the last of the summer sun was still struggling on before winter took it's rightful place and it was still warm outside but he shook his head.  
  
"No, sorry, Dumbledore wants me to meet him remember I got the owl at breakfast I think it may have something to do with either Voldermort or the forth coming war." Harry sighed with dread and disappointment, was it so long ago that Dumbledore would just ask him up there for a chat?  
  
"Oh ok we'll see you later then we've got that essay to finish." Ron huffed.  
  
"No you've got that essay to finish." Hermione corrected him taking the red heads hand within her own and grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, they do make a cute couple he thought as he began to make his way grudgingly up to the headmasters office.  
  
Upon reaching his destination he spoke the password and jumped onto the stone step's that begun to move. He knocked on the heavy wooden door before entering.  
  
Inside Albus Dumbledore sat waiting for him with Minerva Magonigal and Severus Snape who stood either side of the elderly wizard like body guards, there were two scarlet arm chairs placed conveniently in front of the desk and Harry vaguely wondered who the other was for. "Professors." Harry nodded politely.  
  
"Good afternoon Harry, I called you here to have a little word, not about anything Voldermort related do not worry but I was wondering if you were 'seeing' any one?" Harry looked questioningly at the headmaster as any teenager would if there life lives were inquired about by their teachers.  
  
"Well yeah Seamus and I are still dating why?" It was a well known fact that Harry Potter the-boy-that-lived was gay, most girls had been extremely disappointed at losing one of the hottest guys at Hogwart's.  
  
"Well that may be a problem however we will tackle them when we come to them. This may come as a bit of a shock to you Harry but not all the wizard's in this school are fully human in fact one is half veela do you know what that means?"  
  
"Yeah that they need to find their mate, but what has this got to do with me?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, the veela has chosen you as it's mate."  
  
"So your telling me that Seamus is a part veela and he didn't tell me." Harry stated outraged.  
  
"Harry will you calm down Seamus is not the veela it's...no Severus would you be so kind."  
  
"Yes Albus."  
  
"I'm warning you this may be a bit of a shock."  
  
Snape left the room for a few minutes before returning with... "The last time some one said what was before I saw Mione lain out in the hospital wing...Malfoy?" Harry hadn't noticed the boy behind his potions master until a flash of blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. Draco was smiling shyly at the Gryffindor who took note that it was actually a genuine smile not his trademark smirk. "And please every one welcome Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret."  
  
"Harry there really is no need." Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"There is every bloody need what's he doing here?" Harry complained bitterly, the smile had faded slightly from the Slytherin's face.  
  
"Harry, Mr Malfoy is the part veela I've been talking to you about." The headmaster explained tirelessly.  
  
"You what, but he hates me why would he chose, me as his mate?" Harry questioned not chancing a glance at the icy blonde who was currently much more fascinated by his shoes than the conversation.  
  
"I will allow Mr Malfoy to answer that one." Dumbledore said looking meaningfully at Draco who for once in his life had gone people shy.  
  
"Well I don't really chose, a veela knows who his mate is by smell, your smell is intoxicating." Draco paused sniffing the air, a sudden scowl appearing upon his face. "Wait a minute you have another's scent on you." Draco finished angrily glaring at Harry who was giving a 'you haven't told me' look, the headmaster shook his head.  
  
"I've got a boyfriend, that's who you can err smell." Harry explained, Draco looked devastated at that information and immediately bent his head to once again study the floor.  
  
"Who?" The blonde asked quietly.  
  
"I don't think I should tell you." Harry said at once.  
  
"Please so I can..."  
  
"What beat him to a bloody pulp, curse him?"  
  
"No, protect you." At that last statement Harry's blood began to boil and every one in the room apart from Draco of course who had no idea this was the wrong thing to say knew it, Harry hated the thought of someone protecting him as he had always had to look out for himself and he was used to it.  
  
"This may come as a complete shock to you." Harry spat spitefully. "But I don't need any one to protect me, I've some how lived with out you for sixteen years, I think I can live my life without ever seeing you again." Harry finished his voice slightly raised.  
  
"But I can't." Draco said sadly.  
  
"Can any one say 'not my problem'."  
  
"But with out your love Draco will die within two years." Dumbledore persisted. "I still don't see why I should have to give up my entire life for him, I love Seamus, I'm not going to leave him for you." "We are not expecting you to but it won't last forever and we are plainly asking you to consider learning to love him." Dumbledore continued though it seemed pretty pointless now as Harry's feelings had been made crystal clear.  
  
"In my opinion the world will be glad to lose filth like Draco Malfoy to the world of the dead." Harry sneered before storming out of the office to find his two best friends.  
  
"Well at least he said your first name." The headmaster comforted the blonde.  
  
"Yeah great shame it was while he was insulting me." Draco sobbed before following his mate out the office in tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two It was breakfast on Sunday morning, Harry had of course told Ron and Hermione about his meeting with the headmaster and on top of that Seamus who was all to happy to make the veela jealous.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table moving his scrambled egg's around his plate with his fork while contentedly watching Harry over at the Gryffindor table surrounded by his mates. Seamus saw that the blondes attention was on his boyfriend so he took Harry's hand and to make thing's perfectly clear he leaned forward and kissed the raven haired boy who wasn't really expecting it but willingly obliged.  
  
Draco couldn't take any more of this, he stood up abruptly and left the great hall as Ron moaned.  
  
"Do you have to do that while were eating."  
  
As there was no lessons today Draco decided he could find his overdue solitude in the grounds. He sat at the base of an old willow tree that had been planted at the edge of the lake the previous year. The blonde gazed over the calm water in awe, he had always loved nature. He took out a small black book that he used as a journal and began to write, the only thing that broke the silence was the scratching of the quill and the occasional bird song. He sat there the entire day, skipping lunch and dinner, it wasn't until darkness had fallen did he hear some one come up behind him.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Came Harry's voice, Draco immediately stood up and turned around to face his one true love.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well I've had time to think and I've decided that I want to give you a chance as a friend as Seamus and I are still going out."  
  
"What brought on the sudden change of mind?"  
  
"I've just been thinking is all." Harry said shifting his feet a little, it didn't take the veela long to figure out the real reason as even by the light of the half moon he could faintly see a purpling bruise on his left cheek.  
  
"He did that didn't he?" Draco asked even though he already knew the answer Harry would inevitably give. The Gryffindor nodded regretfully.  
  
"But I can't leave him Draco, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you babe your not the one who needs help." Harry was know reduced to tears, so he allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by the veela who was glad at the close contact.  
  
"Let me take you back to Gryffindor tower, you can rest and I'll see you in the morning. If he touches you again I swear I'll."  
  
"Draco please don't." Harry pleaded as he wiped his eyes and began to walk slowly back to the castle. Though what the two didn't realise was they really hadn't been alone. From his quarters Dumbledore had chanced a glance out of the window and watched the entire encounter as had Seamus who had been looking for Harry in the dormitory and happened to look out of the window.  
  
"What does it mean to be a veela's mate?" Harry asked as Draco escorted his mate to his common room.  
  
"Well once they bond they share every thing, the natural strength of the veela, they can communicate through the mind and I will never be able to leave you for more than a week at a time. " The Slytherin explained as they neared their destination. Harry's feelings on the subject were gradually changing for the better, he also felt a tingle in his heart as Draco kissed his cheek goodbye when they reached the portrait of the fat lady. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three When Harry entered Gryffindor tower though he immediately saw Seamus and the thunderous look he was wearing.  
  
"Where have you been?" He demanded with out any of the usual pleasantry's that normally would have past between the two.  
  
"I only went for a walk, do I have to give you an hourly report now do I?"  
  
"When you're with Malfoy you do." Seamus yelled.  
  
"Don't you trust me any more? I would never cheat on you I couldn't."  
  
I trust you Harry, it's him I don't trust. I read up on veela's he won't stop at anything until he's claimed you as his own."  
  
"Well that's not going to happen while I'm with you."  
  
"Please don't see him again Har."  
  
"You can't stop me seeing my friend's Seamus, because that's all he is a friend and if you don't see that then maybe we shouldn't be together any more."  
  
Gryffindor's were starting to fill the common room so Seamus took Harry's arm and dragged him forcefully up to the dormitory.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"It mean's that I don't think we're going to work if you don't trust me."  
  
"Don't say that Harry I love you don't leave me."  
  
"Sorry but I don't want to be with someone who thinks hitting me to get his own way is acceptable."  
  
"I can change I promise, just please don't do this especially not for a bleach blonde piece of shit."  
  
"It's natural actually and he's a better man than you will ever wish to be."  
  
"I don't care about his bloody hair, I care about you."  
  
"Don't say that, you only want me to believe it so you can control me again and I don't want that any more, you don't love me, if you did you could never have hit me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Draco who had been bathing in the light that was his success in gaining a little more of Harry's trust in the Slytherin common room suddenly saw something that wasn't in the room he was currently occupying, it was a dark haired boy, he had been pushed to the ground by another boy, the boy who now lay on the floor was being punched and kicked so violently blood was trickling out of his mouth.  
  
Draco snapped out of the daze and understood immediately that his mate was in trouble and wasted no time in going to his aid.  
  
The castle was deathly quite as it was at least an hour past curfew, Filch and Mrs Norris were o where to be seen so the distressed Slytherin meet no challenges until he came to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Shit...err muggle born?" He said hopefully but the door refused to open. His only thing he could do was to wait and hope some one found his love and had the sense to take him to the infirmary.  
  
Roughly twenty five minutes of waiting some what impatiently the portrait opened and a red head rushed past him with a bushy haired girl and Weasly was carrying the limp body of Harry.  
  
Draco took off in pursuit and even tried to persuade Ron to hand his friend over, however his efforts were in vain because as soon as Madame Pomfrey had settled Harry in a hospital bed she ushered the three out of the room before the nurse would even consider healing him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Harry came round a few days later to Madame Pomfrey wrestling with a very protective veela who looked extremely tired and upon noticing Harry's glistening emerald orb's he redoubled his effort to reach his mate.  
  
"Harry, Harry." Draco called finally breaking free of Poppy and running to his mates side. "Mr Malfoy please let him rest." The matron's voice cried though neither boy paid much attention.  
  
"Draco?" Harry groaned trying to sit up though he gave up when he felt the Slytherin gently press his shoulders back to the bed and kiss him softly on the lips. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know...what happened?" Harry questioned trying to sit up again but Draco prevented him.  
  
"Seamus turned on you, according to your friend's it was because you were trying to break up with him."  
  
"Is that why it hurt's so much?"  
  
"Yes, he broke a few bones, which Madame Pomfrey has already healed but you will have to take a potion for the internal bleeding but you'll be fine I promise."  
  
"Mr Malfoy if you do not leave I will ban you from the hospital wing, seriously injured or not." Poppy bellowed so loud the boy's took notice. Draco smiled before turning to leave but Harry pulled him back.  
  
"I know this is sudden but...be my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh my god of course I will." Draco shrieked, this had to be one of the happiest moments in his entire life. Harry had willingly offered to be with him he did care. With one final hug the nurse was almost forced to literally kick the veela out of the infirmary, but he still promised to be back later.  
  
"He has barely left your side the entire time." Poppy said placing a potion that was a foul shade of green upon the bedside table for Harry to consume. "What about Ron and Mione."  
  
"They tried but he wouldn't let any one near you apart from me."  
  
"Oh, can you tell me a few thing's about veela's mates."  
  
"Hasn't Mr Malfoy explained everything to you already?"  
  
"How did you know it was about Draco and I?"  
  
"Potter do you really think I could have been healing the two of you on and off for the past six year's and not notice, any way Dumbledore made a formal announcement to staff." "Oh...he has told me a few thing's but I'm not sure he's told me everything. I have the feeling that he doesn't want to scare me."  
  
"It is Draco's job to tell you not mine, I can't tell you much only what's written in book's which I believe has already been taught to you by a better qualified teacher."  
  
"Can you tell him to come up then I need to speak with him."  
  
"I would but there really is no need, he can sense your feelings, it is one of the reason's he was here the night you were brought in."  
  
Poppy seemed to assume right as Draco reappeared right after dinner, looking a lot better after three proper meals inside of him, however you could still see the lack of sleep under his eyes.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Better, however there are a few thing's I need to discuss with you." Harry explained successfully sitting up. "About our relationship."  
  
"Ok what do you want to know?"  
  
"What does it mean for a start?"  
  
"Well at the moment I can sense when your in danger, but that's it until we bond."  
  
"Bond?...You mean make love?"  
  
"Yes then we will be able to communicate telepathically and the natural strength that I have will run through your vein's so I won't have to protect you when the time comes for us to separate, which should never be for to long because unless a veela's bonded mate is dead they will eventually go mad with the separation."  
  
"Can a veela's mate become pregnant?"  
  
Oh of all the bloody question's he had to ask, Draco thought though he knew he had to give Harry a truthful answer.  
  
"Yes they can but only rarely does that happen on the first time, any thing else?" "Yes just one, what happens if I'm not your mate?" Harry asked shyly not able to meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"Harry." The Slytherin said lifting the raven hair Gryffindor's chin and starring into those brilliant emerald pools. "There is no doubt that you are my mate, my feelings speak for them selves ok, I love you."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
It took a minute for Draco to realise while the two teens embraced that Harry had not returned the Slytherin's openness about his feelings. Draco withheld his disappointment knowing that Harry just needed time to adjust after his and Seamus disastrous relationship. As is common in veela, Draco felt it his sort of duty to revenge his injured mate so he decided it was time to punish the meddlesome teen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Over the next few day's Draco refused to leave Harry's side despite Madam Pomfrey's frequent threats. However it was Harry who finally threw Draco from his die insisting that he eat something plus while he was eating his two trusty sidekicks would be able to visit.  
  
"Draco listen, I'll be fine, any way I won't be alone, Ron and Mione will be here plus if I get into trouble you'll know."  
  
"Yeah but what if..."  
  
"No just go you can see me later it's not like I'm going any where is it?"  
  
"Oh fine." Draco grumbled softly kissing Harry's full pink lip's which soon turned into the couples first full on snog that left both breathless.  
  
Half an hour later Draco had been persuaded to leave and Harry's two loyal friends rushed in. "Harry are you alright, Draco wouldn't let us near you." Hermione said in one long, fast breath that the hospitalised Gryffindor could only just make out.  
  
"So what's with you and ferret boy I thought you'd told him where to stick it."  
  
"Ron." Harry complained as he began to explain to his startled friends that he and Draco were more than just friends, which was a semi simple job as they already knew about the veela part. However what they couldn't comprehend was the part where Harry had gone from loathing the boy to loving him in a matter of days, it didn't seem possible in their eyes.  
  
"Well I don't love him, it just feels right and I know one day I will love him, I don't think he'll ever let me get hurt in any shape way or form." "That doesn't mean he won't emotionally hurt you." Ron insisted as the three Gryffindor's head of house brought in a limp body on a stretcher. Hermione turned to watch as did the two boy's. "Who is it?" She asked, Professor Magonagal looked over in their direction before replying. "Seamus Finaginn." The trio didn't dare ask and beside Harry had a pretty good idea what had happened...Draco.  
  
"Listen." Harry whispered. "Find Draco I think he might have done this, can you ask him to come up in about two hour's I'm being discharged."  
  
"Do you think he's capable of something like this?"  
  
"Think Mione, a jealous veela who want's revenge for his mate."  
  
"Right we'll find him right away." With that the two Gryffindor's dashed out of the infirmary to find the blonde who was currently in the library feeling extremely please with himself." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
  
Draco of course had been there when Harry was discharged and the two had departed just as Seamus had stirred. The mysterious blonde would say nothing of the attack and Harry refused to push his veela into a confession. Though all teaching staff to Harry's enjoyment could find no evidence that any one had touched Seamus so the cut's and bruises that he had were a complete mystery.  
  
The following day the trio trundled absentmindedly into the potion's class room where an extremely happy Draco greeted them.  
  
"Hey Draco." Harry chirped cheerfully. His friend's who were constantly at his side when Draco wasn't just nodded as they still didn't completely approve of their relationship. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm..." But Harry never got a chance to finish his sentence as Snape swooped into the room. The golden boy of Gryffindor took his normal seat at the back of the class room and to his amazement Draco being the protective veela he was sat next to his mate before either Ron or Mione could.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting next to my mate." Draco replyied unaware of the eyes fixed upon the two of them. Harry though had noticed this minor detail and blushed a bright crimson.  
  
Over the course of the double lesson the class were given the assignment of making a sleep easy draft. Ron was working with Hermione and Harry working Draco as the potion needed more than one pair of hands and high concentration.  
  
"Harry can I see you tonight?"  
  
"Err ok then, where shall I meet you?"  
  
"Do you know where the portrait of Merlin is?"  
  
"Yeah second floor."  
  
"There about nine o'clock."  
  
"Ok...oh shit."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I added to much tiger's eye."  
  
"Leave it, Snape's coming over there's nothing we can do."  
  
"Gentlemen if you had stopped gossiping for a fraction of a second perhaps Mr Potter would not have been in his usual hurry to waste yet another potion's class." With a swish of the potions master's wand the contents of cauldron disappeared. "Now would the two of you wait outside as I have no desire to see you."  
  
"But Sir." Harry began to complain until he saw Draco's mischievous smile and obediently left the room slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
Closing the door behind them there wasn't a moment for a spare breath as the two boy's embraced in what looked like an extremely passionate kiss and for the remaining half an hour of the lesson Draco's tongue was a permanent fixture in Harry's mouth.  
  
The two of them were only separate when the class filed out Ron and Hermione in the lead. The vela and his mate looked suitably embarrassed at having been caught kissing like that.  
  
"When the two of you have quite finished we can go to lunch." Hermione sighed disapprovingly.  
  
"Well I'm not that hungry, how about you Dray?"  
  
"No not really." Draco admitted allowing his hand to come to rest just above the Gryffindor's arse. Though before the teens could depart from their company Ron pulled the vela back.  
  
"You may not have noticed Malfoy but Harry never eats anything and your not helping by permitting him to skip meals to kiss, so unless you want a broom shoved up your ass when your 'mate' gets really sick I suggested you force him to eat something other than your tongue." Before Draco was able to respond Ron stormed off with his girlfriend right behind him.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Come on let's go to lunch I am kinda hungry after all."  
  
"What since when...Ron told you I hadn't been eating didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah he did, it's just he's worried about you is all as am I, I don't want you to get ill."  
  
"Why I can look after myself."  
  
"Well your not doing a very good job, look how thin you're getting."  
  
"So it's not your concern."  
  
"Yes it is, you're my mate...look I don't want to argue with you so I'll make you a deal if you don't eat I'll never kiss you again." "Your mean." "No I'm not I love you to much."  
  
"Come on then, let's go." Harry took Draco's hand and turned to leave the dank dungeon corridor, leaving a very disgusted and confused Snape behind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
That evening Harry sat up in Gryffindor tower with his veela, Draco sat on one of the scarlet leather sofas with Harry in between his open leg's though the Slytherin had wrapped his arms around his mate's thin waist. Ron sat in an armchair opposite with Hermione on his lap, she was engrossed in a rather large book entitled Veela bond's.  
  
"We're off to bed you coming up?" Ron asked Harry who was at that moment engrossed in conversation with his boyfriend.  
  
"Oh err in a minute." He replied as Draco began to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
"Have fun then." Ron smirked suggestively as he dragged his girlfriend up the stair's so the two could be alone.  
  
"Stop it." Harry laughed not really meaning it. The couple were unaware that their activities were being watched until the observer took out his wand and shouted.  
  
"Sepero." This spell made the two boys fly off reach other in opposite direction's colliding painfully with the wall.  
  
Draco glanced over to his attacker and saw that it was none other that Seamus. The blonde forced himself up despite the continuous feeling of dizziness.  
  
He reached his injured mate before the other boy managed to and stood between the two. Harry cowered behind his love, terrified of the boy that had hurt him so badly, yet had been his friend ever since the first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Letting you new boyfriend, defend you now Potter, what's wrong can't fight your own battles?" Seamus mocked childishly, trying to provoke either of the two.  
  
Even though Seamus knew what Draco was he was unaware of how strong veela could be when it came to protecting there mate though it was a lesson he was about to learn first hand.  
  
Draco easily lifted him up with one hand and slammed him into a near by wall winding the struggling teen.  
  
"Read up on veela before you attack one or their mate or next time you might not be permitted to live." Draco shouted at the stunned boy dropping him carelessly onto the floor.  
  
"You don't own him." Seamus managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes he does, he's my boyfriend, my veela and...and I love him."  
  
"You're going to live to regret that decision babe."  
  
"Don't call me that I'm not yours any more." Harry made to advance but Draco pulled him back.  
  
"Stay away from us in the future or your going to have a very pissed of veela to deal with." Draco spat taking Harry by the hand and lead him upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe him." Draco spat as the two teen's dressed themselves for bed.  
  
"Leave it Dray he's not worth it and any way I love you, not him and nothing will ever change that."  
  
"This from the person who tried to attack him."  
  
"He still thinks he owns me though and I hate that nobody owns me. Any way you're the one who practically threw him across the room."  
  
"Only because the thought of him hurting you drives me crazy."  
  
"Forget about him and kiss me my veela angel."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
As they drew closer and their lip's met Draco realised that Harry had finally said that he'd loved him. This had to be the best day of his life.  
  
HArry explained kfhdndslkkdsgdflk 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Draco  
Professor Dumbledore has recently written to inform me of your recent choices of mate, as I am sure you are aware we do not entirely approve but notice that it is not your fault and also you can not be separated from him. So I would like to invite you and Mr Potter to stay with us at the manor this Christmas, do not worry we won't allow any harm to come to Harry however it would please us greatly to see you again side by side with your mate.  
Lusius Malfoy  
  
Draco read this letter in dismay for the third time. Harry was his, he didn't want to share him with any member of his proud pureblood family. Glancing over at the sleeping teen next to him he admired how peaceful he looked while he slept and decided against waking him. It was an entire month before Christmas, he'd tell Harry when he woke.  
  
Draco had both showered and dressed before Harry's glistening orb's opened to see the blonde veela sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Afternoon love sleep well?"  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"About one, so what did you dream?"  
  
"Why" Harry said reaching over for his glasses and sliding them on for a better view of his boyfriend.  
  
"Because at nine this morning you were tossing and turning, was it a nightmare?" "Yeah I guess, did I wake you?"  
  
"No I've been up for a while, lunch is still being served in the great hall if your hungry." "Yeah let me get dressed and we'll go."  
  
Draco nodded and went down into Gryffindor common room to wait, Ron and Dean were sitting next to the fire in two large scarlet arm chair's. The veela casually strolled over to the two Gryffindor's he wanted a word with Weasly.  
  
"Wea-Ron can we talk?" Both boy's looked appalled at the thought but the red head stood obediently and followed the Slytherin to the far side of the room. "What is it?" He asked irritably.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know I've sorted out Harry's eating and I doubt you approve but I'm going to ask him to move in with me."  
  
"You what?" Ron stated shocked.  
  
"Dumbledore has arranged a separate room for the two of us, I hope you don't mind, plus if we stay here we run the risk of running into Seamus." Draco had wanted to do this properly but as Harry's parents were dead he thought his best friend would be best . "I do bloody mind." Ron half yelled. "But I under stand that you have to but if hurt him in any way, emotionally or physically I will curse you into next week."  
  
At that moment Harry strolled into the common room and automatically went over to Draco where he found a protective arm around his waist.  
  
"Hey Ron." The raven haired teen yawned and snuggled closer to his veela who asked. "What are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"I have no idea, why?"  
  
"My parent's invited us both to the manor; I know that's not what you had in mind for our first Christmas together but..." Draco trailed off miserably.  
  
Harry gulped he knew the Malfoy's were big Voldermort supporter's and he wasn't keen to meet them in person at their home but he cautiously agreed to please Draco.  
  
"OK Draco I'll go but I am I guaranteed not to be attacked by any Voldermort supporters?"  
  
"Harry do you really think I'd let any one harm you in any way shape or form?"  
  
"I know that now, is that common?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A veela being over protective of their mate."  
  
"Yeah, you don't mind do you, I can't really stop and veela have been known to kill competition to their mate so I apologise for any damage I do to any one who try's to seduce you." Draco stated proudly.  
  
"Is there any way of stopping you if you do lose it?"  
  
"Yes, only you can stop me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh Harry you are so innocent some times, only you can calm me down and control me when I get angry."  
  
"Oh...I am not innocent."  
  
"You so are and I can smell that you're a virgin." Draco said the last bit in a whisper making the raven haired teen blush in a mixture of close contact and embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry I should have said." Harry muttered completely embarrassed as he was sure Draco was experienced.  
  
"It's nothing to apologise for I've always known I think it's why I first fell for you."  
  
"Really I thought it was my emerald eye's or my ebony hair." Harry teased.  
  
"That as well." Draco laughed as they set off towards the great hall with Christmas at Malfoy manor looming ahead. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
  
Harry's nerves had been mounting over the past few weeks and now there was only two day's until the Christmas holidays. Draco could both feel and smell the tension surrounding his mate and even though he didn't want to push the subject he had to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" The vela asked wrapping protective arm around the Gryffindor.  
  
There was a long pause where in Harry considered his answer carefully before he stuttered: "Y-you could m-make love t-to me."  
  
Draco stared at him uncertainly. "Harry I want you to be sure, don't think you have to, to please my parent's."  
  
"Draco I'm not doing it for them, or for you, I'm doing it because I'm ready to do it."  
  
The blonde Slytherin had not built up enough courage to ask Harry to move in with him so they were currently lying on Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower. The two were completely alone as once again Harry had convinced Draco to skip dinner.  
  
"Only if your sure I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't, just kiss me." Harry whispered as their lips met. Soon their kisses were so intense they began to dispose of clothing. Draco started to trail kisses down Harry's chest, making the raven haired boy moan in pleasure.  
  
A few minutes later all clothes were discarded in piles on the floor, with curtain's drawn and silencing charm's in place, Draco withdrew wand and produced the appropriate lubricating charm on Harry's entrance, over doing it slightly in the urge not to hurt his mate.  
  
The younger boy felt the cool gel fill him as the blonde set aside his wand and positioned himself over the nervous Gryffindor.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked with lust filled eyes as he took in the sight of his naked mate beneath him.  
  
"Stop treating me like glass Dra I'm not going to break."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding as he cautiously pushed himself inside of his mate, making sure there was no sign of discomfort on Harry's face he began to thrust, slowly and delicately as if Harry really might break if the veela was to rough with him.  
  
Draco was scared more than he thought he would be, afraid that he might not pleasure him enough or worse hurt him, and every one knew the golden boy didn't deserve to be hurt any more than he already had been. However Harry seemed completely content as they reached their climax together. A bright blue light glowed around the four poster bed they currently occupied, making Harry's room mates gasp in shock as they returned from dinner. Both teens ignored the intruders to their love making/ bonding session.  
  
Ron knew exactly what was going on and reframed Dean, Neville and some how Seamus from opening the curtain and ruining the moment between the boy's.  
  
Draco collapsed on Harry's damp chest struggling to catch his breath as he withdrew form the younger teen. The Gryffindor managed to pull the blanket over their rapidly cooling bodies.  
  
Soon both teen's were falling into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arm's while four disturbed teen's lay awake around them unable to sleep with images flashing through their mind's. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
  
It was Harry who woke first the following morning, hew was curled up against Draco's chest. The warmth comforted the younger teen, inside he felt complete. Not that he had felt empty before but somehow he could feel Draco inside of him.  
  
He knew exactly when his boned woke as he began to place butterfly kisses along the younger boys collar bone.  
  
"Good morning love." Draco purred.  
  
"Yeah it is and you know what it's Saturday and" Harry said excitedly "it's Christmas next week." Draco grinned at his boyfriend's hyper nature.  
  
"Ok calm down." Draco checked his watch. "It's nine do you want breakfast?" Draco asked yawning slightly.  
  
"No, I want chocolate." Harry said pulling on a pair of lime green boxers over his naked form before jumping out of bed.  
  
"Why chocolate?" Draco asked puzzled as he watched his mate jump around the room.  
  
"It makes him go mad." Ron yawned sleepily giving his friend an evil glare for waking him for what he considered early on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Oh." Draco said making sure Harry's blanket's covered his body as Harry dressed.  
  
"Does any one have chocolate?" Harry questioned eyes darting over to Ron.  
  
"Don't look at me mate." His friend lied quickly as he knew at the very bottom of his trunk there was a large bar of Honey Dukes best chocolate.  
  
An hour later Harry sat between Draco's legs underneath an old oak tree at the lakes edge discussing whether or not to go for a swim with Ron and Hermione. The golden boy had bullied Neville into giving him some chocolate and was now acting like a hyperactive toddler, bouncing around on Draco's lap having no idea what effect's the bouncing had on the veela.  
  
"Please come for a swim." Harry begged as if it was the middle of summer.  
  
"Harry it's freezing cold and if you hadn't noticed the lakes almost frozen any way." Draco said as he began to tickle his bonded who was trapped between his legs.  
  
"Stop it I beg you." Ron groaned, Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued conversation with Ron.  
  
Draco opted to sit at the Gryffindor table that lunch as the Slytherin's seemed to be giving him grief. Harry as usual shifted his food around his plate not eating a thing. Ron looked cautiously at Hermione who had also noticed this. Ron then subtly kicked Draco under the table and signalled towards Harry.  
  
"Love aren't you going to eat anything?" Draco asked. "I could feed it to you." Draco suggested, receiving a fed up look from Harry.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry said as if it were an expectable excuse. Pushing his plate away.  
  
"Please." Draco begged (A first for a Malfoy.)  
  
"Look if I don't want to eat I won't." Harry muttered angrily storming out the great hall followed by a curious Draco.  
  
Before the veela's question's could be answered however, he felt Harry's warm lip's close upon his own. The blonde moaned into the kiss not wanting to pull away but the urge to make sure his mate was ok overtook.  
  
"Promise me something." Draco whispered between kisses.  
  
"What?" Harry said grinning as there foreheads met.  
  
"That when we get to the manor you'll eat every meal we give you."  
  
"In return for?"  
  
"Us making love tonight."  
  
"Umm sound's like a fair deal to me."  
  
HArry explained kfhdndslkkdsgdflk 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Draco, Harry Merry Christmas." Narcissa drawled. Harry didn't like the look she gave him. The couple had just arrived from Kings Cross station via floo powder.  
  
"Mother." Draco greeted formally. "Where's father I assumed he would like to meet Harry in person."  
  
"No, Lusius will be joining us for dinner, I didn't know whether the two of you would be sharing a bed or not so I had the house elves make up the spare room however I understand entirely if the two of you sleep together." Narcissa explained giving her son a disapproving look.  
  
"We've bonded mother." Draco stated as he took his mates hand. Narcissa merely nodded and left them alone in the grand entrance hall.  
  
The remainder of the day was spent wandering around Malfoy manor giving Harry a tour though it didn't really go as planed as the bonded couple had to stop every few meters to kiss.  
  
They finally made it up to Draco's room on the fifth floor. All his furniture was made from mahogany wood stained a dark (almost black) brown. The drapes were made of a long flowing material that Harry couldn't work out. The bed sheet's and pillows was evergreen coloured satin. The wall's were a calm creamy yellow colour, the curtains around the window's matched the flowing drapes and they blew inwards because the window was open. The carpet underfoot was fluffy and soft. Harry could hardly believe his eyes, the room was beautiful.  
  
"Wow this is amazing."  
  
"That's not the best thing either look up."  
  
Harry did as he was told glancing up at the ceiling which seemed as if the night sky had sheltered in this room while the sun was up.  
  
"Oh my god it's beautiful."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist drawing him into a passionate kiss that neither wanted to come to an end.  
  
Mean while downstairs Narcissa was discussing certain thing's with her husband. Lusious was extremely keen to hand over Harry to his master Lord Voldermort.  
  
"You know very well a vela can not be separated from there mate as you can never be separate from me for long."  
  
"I do not care I live to serve my Lord, having Potter here is an insult to the family name." "Lusious he is family, but if you must send him back to school but I guarantee Draco will go with him, Harry means more to him than you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They have bonded, I know where your loyalties lie but you can not tell the Dark Lord Harry is here, please let your son be happy."  
  
"I will not lie but I also will not tell him for the time being I always knew Draco was to much like you."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"He does not follow in others footsteps but does the thing's that are best for him."  
  
"You should admire him for this, and if you have accepted that you will have come to realise that he will never serve Voldermort."  
  
"Yes, I have tried everything but if he chooses the side of the light then there is nothing I can do."  
  
Two hour's later dinner was being served up in the dining room which disappointed the two bonded (especially Harry) as their kissing had been about to go one step further.  
  
"Father." Draco greeted in the same emotionless tone he had greeted his mother as he sat down still holding hands with Harry who was terrified of Malfoy Sr. Lusious didn't acknowledge his son's presence in the room as the bonded couple sat down in two empty chairs next to each other.  
  
There was complete silence throughout the entire five course meal. Harry vanished it all with out he hoped the vela noticing so it seemed that he'd eaten the elaborately made food.  
  
Draco had to keep swatting the Gryffindor's hand away as it seemed to always be either on his knee or working it's way up his inner thigh. Though Draco always sent Harry 'we'll do it later' look. When the dessert plates had finally disappeared Lusious broke the silence.  
  
"Harry do you love my son?"  
  
"With my entire heart sir." Came the honest reply.  
  
"Would you give your life for him?" The older Malfoy asked. "If I was given the chance I would yes." Harry said nervously looking at Draco who's eye's filled with passion and lust at those words.  
  
"Would you marry him?" Lusious continued.  
  
Harry pause for a second thinking carefully about his answer. "Yes if Draco asked me I would."  
  
"Father please no more questions." Draco begged as he could hear Harry's thought's echoing though his mind.  
  
"Harry one final question, would you carry my son's child?" Lusious continued ignoring his son's pleading.  
  
//Of all the bloody questions.// Harry thought. Draco heard him. They couple had never discussed this and Harry was stuck for word's.  
  
"Well err to be honest Mr Malfoy we haven't discussed it but I guess I would as I've always wanted a family."  
  
Lusious seemed happy with the answers the golden boy had given so he nodded giving the couple permission to leave the table. Draco led Harry back to his room by his hand.  
  
However the two boys never made it whilst climbing the stairs Harry passed out, luckily Draco had been holding on to him at the time and caught him before he fell then began calling out desperately for help. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Harry had been transported back to Hogwart's along with Draco into Madame Pomfrey's care. It was a couple of day's until the Gryffindor woke revealing Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were crowding around his bed.  
  
Poppy hadn't told any of them the reason Harry had collapsed but looked extremely flustered and annoyed but some how excited.  
  
"Mr Potter how are you feeling?" Poppy asked rushing over when she saw the golden boy was awake.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed his mates forehead lovingly.  
  
"First off I must ask every one to leave except for Malfoy here." The mediwitch explained ushering the other Gryffindor's from the room.  
  
The silence was deafening as the couple waited for news.  
  
"Now Harry the reason you fainted was through lack of nourishment and it is extremely important that you eat in the early stages."  
  
"Excuse me but early stages of what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Did you not know that Harry was pregnant?" Poppy said with excitement. Both Harry and Draco gaped at her in disbelief.  
  
The golden boy's hand came to rest upon his already expanding stomach. The Slytherin covered his mates hand with his own smiling.  
  
//Can we keep this a secret?// Harry thought without knowing Draco would hear him.  
  
//Of course love.// Draco replied. Harry looked at him questionably as the matron came over.  
  
"Should I call the others in and tell them the good news?" She asked.  
  
Ask them ion but the pregnancy is to be kept a secret I don't think they are ready to know." Harry said calmly.  
  
"I have to tell staff members but apart from that do what you want." Poppy said skipping off to call in the others. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen  
  
There had been four months since the couple had found out Harry was pregnant and had still told no one. The only problem now was even Harry's biggest robes could not cover his stomach.  
  
"Draco baby can you enlarge my robes again please?" Harry asked pouting.  
  
Draco had asked Harry to move in with him last month when the morning sickness had started. Of course the Gryffindor had accepted for the privacy, to spend more time with Draco and of course because he was in love.  
  
"I don't know how much further they will go but I'll try."  
  
"Do you think we should tell a few people?"  
  
"If you want, I'm not fussed." Draco said distractedly however he wasn't to sure they should and Harry could tell by the tone of his voice. The veela stretched his boyfriend's robes. Harry smiled at his mate as he pulled on his now bigger robes.  
  
"I think we should tell friends and your family."  
  
"How about your friends and, no family." Draco crept up on Harry while his back was turned and encircled his arms around his boyfriend's fast expanding waist.  
  
"Our first child." Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you Harry, I always will and our child."  
  
"Can we stay here forever, you just holding me?"  
  
"Unfortunately not because we have to go to breakfast so you eat something and then we have to go to potion's."  
  
"One good thing about carrying our child is Snape can't test any potions on me."  
  
After Draco had made sure Harry had consumed enough food and drink the blonde escorted his mate to potions which would take up the majority of the morning. However someone a very jealous someone had figured out that the golden boy of Gryffindor was pregnant and started spreading the rumour around Hogwarts. Even Ron and Hermione had heard and were wondering whether or not it was true. Which is why they ran into potions eager to find out.  
  
"Harry can we ask you some thing?" The red head asked breathing heavily.  
  
"What is it Ron?" Harry said noticing that both his friends were currently eyeing his stomach.  
  
"Seamus started a rumour that you were pregnant and you have been acting strangely for a while so we were wondering whether it was true." Hermione said very quickly hardly taking a breath.  
  
"Well." Harry started staring up into the Slytherin's warm sliver orb's and smiled, giving the signal that it was time to tell them. "It's not just a rumour I am pregnant, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we wanted to make sure everything was ok first plus we weren't sure what your reactions would be." Harry said slowly and softly so his friends could take it all in.  
  
"How far along are you?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"About four month's now." Draco said proudly as this meant the risk of miscarriage had fallen drastically. The veela squeezed his mates hand supportively as they waited for Ron's reply however he was in to much shock to even speak. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Harry's pregnancy was now eight months along and both boys were becoming extremely nervous and frightened. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow the Gryffindor to take any kind of calming solution whether magical or not. So he made do with his Veela's loving kisses which seemed to satisfy the trembling teen.  
  
Harry had been forced to stay in the infirmary until the birth even for class as no teacher could cope if he suddenly went into labour. Draco being an extremely protective veela had insisted upon staying next to his mate full time just in case even though their mind speech was strong enough for the two to talk wherever they were. Draco had even taken the bed next to Harry in the infirmary so they could be together during the night (the hospital beds were to narrow for two occupants something Draco found very irritating.)  
  
Harry was currently an emotional wreak, he would start crying for no reason or be annoyed by the smallest things. However the veela was always there to catch the tears and calm his mate. The blonde didn't even mind when Harry would yell at him for pacing a glass of water on the wrong side of the bed because he knew inside him that Harry didn't truly mean what he said.  
  
It was after a lot of shouting from Harry, Ron and Hermione came in to check on their friend and found the couple in an embrace their fellow Gryffindor crying and clutching on to Draco like letting go would end his life.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ron questioned coming to a stop next to Harry's bed. "It's nothing, he's just very emotional because the babies due at the end of the month." Draco explained still cradling his lover.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave them pitiful looks as they joined in the hug. Harry felt comforted by this even though he knew Ron did not approve but he had pushed his differences aside for Harry's sake and that he was glad of. He didn't think he could handle it if his best friend and boyfriend started arguing. It would have been to much to handle.  
  
Later that same day when Harry's friend's had gone to lunch and afternoon classes Madame Pomfrey came over to check on her patient. Draco was sitting behind his mate with Harry leaning on him, all four hand's rested on the Gryffindor's huge stomach.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr Potter?"  
  
"Fine...oh."  
  
"What is it?" poppy asked.  
  
"The baby just kicked." Draco explained. "We've been sitting here practically all day waiting."  
  
"That's nice for you, now just to let you know everything is fine for the birth in a few weeks. However I have to ask for the father and any friends you may want here to wait outside so I can work with no interruptions is that clear Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Right, are there any other questions before I leave the two of you alone?"  
  
"Err yes just one, is there any chance that something could go wrong?"  
  
"There is a twenty per cent chance yes but I doubt it."  
  
"Thank you." 


	16. Chapter 16 The end

So here it is the final chapter you've all been waiting for and I apologise to any readers I might upset with my chosen ending but I decided this before I started to post the first chapter. I would like to thank every one who reviewed my story your messages have encouraged me to continue. So without further ado Chapter sixteen.  
  
Harry had been in labour for the majority of the day, Madame Pomfrey had ushered every one out of the hospital wing to make her life easier.  
  
This included Draco who was now pacing the corridor outside waiting to be allowed back in, his veela instincts to protect his one true love being tested as Harry's cries sounded from the next room.  
  
At ten in the evening eight hours after Harry had been admitted into the infirmary over Harry's screams a babies was heard and much to Draco's relief the Gryffindor's voice came into his mind.  
  
//I will always love you Draco.//  
  
//I love too Harry.//  
  
Draco replied as a grimaced looking Madame Pomfrey opened the hospital wing doors.  
  
"I am truly sorry the child is fine but Mr Potter did not make it through the birth."  
  
There was a deafening silence as the shock of what she had said sunk in. Neither teen seemed able to let the horror they felt show.  
  
It was too unreal to think that Harry, a seventeen-year-old boy who they had practically grown up with was gone.  
  
Ron and Hermione being the two people that had been at Harry's side always went horribly pale. The red head put a comforting arm around his girlfriend as she began to cry. Ron's grief seemed beyond tears.  
  
Draco's face was as always emotionless; the loss of his lover shown only in his stormy grey orb's that displayed the pain in his heart.  
  
"But how, he spoke to me just before you came out he can't be gone."  
  
"That must have been his final message to you Draco I'm very sorry for your loss. Oh and you might be interested to know that your child is a boy."  
  
It took half a second for the blonde to decide what he was going to be called. "Then in honour of his mother he shall be called Harry." Draco said close to tears.  
  
As the four of them walked unsteadily into the infirmary their eyes landed upon Harry who looked as if he were in a peaceful sleep unfortunately he would never wake.  
  
For the first time Draco began to cry, the tears of a veela are much like unicorn blood as in it is silver in colour. The tears trickled down his pale cheeks as he walked over to the cot Madame Pomfrey had conjured only minutes before.  
  
He gazed lovingly at the baby within and even in the circumstances couldn't help but smile at the beauty of him. This was there first and last child, a symbol of the love they would forever share.  
  
Draco picked up baby Harry and cradled him in his arms, before taking him over to the motionless form of the seventeen-year-old boy.  
  
"Look it's your mummy." Draco cried, Poppy came and took the small child so that the veela could grieve.  
  
The blonde reached inside his robe pocket and brought out a small black box lined with a velvet lining.  
  
He opened it and took out a simple white gold ring with a small diamond next to an emerald on the top. He slipped this on to Harry's ring finger and whispered into his dead lovers ear. "I was going to ask you to marry me today."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Poppy stood back and watched in awe. Draco leant forward brushing his lips over his mates, which were still slightly warm to the touch. "I will always love you Harry no matter what."  
  
Every one was silent as Draco stroked the raven hair, unable to let go or to believe what had happened.  
  
All on lookers knew that Harry was Draco's one and only mate; he could and would never be replaced.  
  
However the blonde would always have his little baby boy, Harry who would grow up knowing his father a hero to the world he rightfully belonged to. Until the end. 


End file.
